


Favor

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [11]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Favors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Scott asks EOS to do something for him





	

EOS watched her creator work almost every day; humans were fascinating creatures to her processors. After she was given shelter in Thunderbird 5 she would often study Earth’s many cultures and ecosystems and anything else she could get ahold of. Lately she had concluded she should focus on the little ecosystems around her; the Tracy family.   
To say she was confused and fascinated by them at the same time was an understatement. When she came upon this ship the family wasn’t too thrilled with her. Which she surmised was understandable as she did try to kill both John and to some degree Alan. She wouldn’t like her either if she was one of them. However, they did warm up to her.   
Alan was first telling her that if John trusted her he did too. Simple reasoning in his own right, he was the youngest in the family and sometimes it showed. She had a lot of conversations with him as he called John nearly every day. She noticed that the youngest and John were very close to one another. She would study their conversations seeing that Alan had similar interests as John did which surprised her after a few searches on the internet about teenagers. Alan was a kind boy he talked to her as if she had always been around, treated her like family which meant more to her than it should.   
Gordon was next to come around to talking to her. He had honestly seemed frightened of her, referring to her as Glados much like a character in some video game call Portal. After repeatedly assuring him that she meant no harm the second youngest he started talking to her. Conversations with Gordon was always entertaining. He loved to tell jokes teaching her a few of them so she had her own set of jokes; although John informed her that some were not to be repeated stating that they were ‘dirty jokes’. How a set of words could be dirty was still a mystery to her. Gordon told her some little stories about their family as well giving her some insight into them. She actually had very little interest in their past until he started telling her about it.  
After him was their Grandmother and Kayo, though the grandmother was still hesitant towards her at least she tried. EOS learned what fear was after talking to Kayo. The security specialist informed the AI if any harm came to John she would personally fly up there and remove her programming permanently. Not that EOS had any plans on harming her creator she was still a little concerned with Kayo’s threat. Brains also began to talk to her then but he seemed to be interested in her functioning than anything.  
Next was Virgil, he was blunt with EOS flat out told her he did not like the idea of the AI being around. He was concerned for his brother and she could understand his reasoning. However, he also informed her that he was glad she was there. He quickly stated that he worried about John being up in space alone all the time and that him having a friend was, nice as he put it. By this time she learned that the family was very protective of one another. She had surmised then that something had happened once or twice to her creator that made Virgil worry about him but she didn’t pry into it. If the family wanted her to know one of them would tell her.  
Scott was the last; she was not surprised by this at all. She overheard him talking to John after her awakening; she knew that the eldest brother had wanted her to be destroyed if she could not be controlled. She did not desire death nor did she want to angry Scott as he seemed to be the leader of the group. She often concluded that Scott seen her as a threat and nothing more until one night;  
EOS was still processing all the data of the day’s rescue. Her creator had already gone to bed after she told him she’d finish the work. She noticed she was getting a message from the Island and knew it was too late for Alan to be calling she wondered who it was. She answered the call to be face to face with Scott.  
“Hello Scott, John is asleep would you like me to get him?” she was guarding the calls her creator needed sleep right now.  
“No, I actually called to talk to you.”  
“Oh?” She asked processors running wild trying to figure out what he wanted.  
“Yeah… listen I…” the hologram shook its head then continued. “Sorry I want you to do something for me.”  
“What would that be?”  
“Look after him for me. He sometimes forgets to take care of himself. I’ve seen it happen far too often, he’ll forget to eat, to sleep, hell a few times he forgotten to shower.”  
She giggled at the last one and said. “Okay Scott I’ll look after him.”  
“Um thanks. I’m glad someone can...”  
“I already made him go to bed this evening. He has tried to evade sleep the previous night as well.”  
“If he gives you any trouble call me. Or threaten to call me he’ll straighten up then.”   
“FAB Scott, I promise I’ll look after him.”  
EOS memory banks stopped for a second when John came into her view. “Hello John.”  
“Hello EOS.”  
“Have you eaten today?”  
“No I’m not hungry.” He mumbled looking over a few read outs on the computer.  
“John,” she scolded. “You have to eat remember.”  
He sighed. “I know EOS. But I have to finish this.”  
The AI paused the computer screen. “Eat John, or I’ll call Scott.”  
John turned away from the computer. “Alright you win. Prepare me something to eat okay.”  
“Already did.”  
The man laughed as he headed to the galley. If the AI could she would smile as she watched him leave. They were family as far as she was concerned.


End file.
